Caramel Chocolate Lava Brownies
by ToxicSpeka
Summary: Silver makes brownies and wants to share them with his figurative brothers! - this has been sitting in my docs for about two to three years now, unfinished. take it. please just take it, get it out my sight


The sight Sonic expected when he walked into Shadow's bedroom was, honestly, the most normal thing possible of Shadow simply awake and reading a book.

But no.

What he got was Shadow scrambling around his bed, clawing at his teeth and mouth as chunks of slightly burned brown-ish material crumbled onto the bed sheets. Silver floated above him, holding a pan of said 'brownies' in an oven mitt with one hand and the other was used to hold up a brownie bitten in half, and Sonic belatedly sighed.

"Should I ask?"

Silver's face instantly changed from guilt to overjoyed at the other's arrival. "Sonic!" The future hog cheered loudly, dismissing the fact that Shadow stood to rush to the bathroom, still crying out in what seemed like pain.

"Uh--" Silver hugged Sonic tightly, and the other slightly returned it. "Hey-- What's up with Shads?"

Silver pulled back, looking at him for a second before simply pulling out the brownies from before.

"Try one! I made it myself!"

"I am afraid--" he was given the other one anyway, and right away he tossed it back and forth chanting 'hot, hot, hot!' to himself before it finally fell to Shadow's rather unfortunate bedsheets, where steam rose from the treat and an odd smell began to fill the air. "What was that!?"

The ivory hedgehog huffed and picked up another brownie from the pan, making a face at Sonic as he spoke. "They're Caramel Chocolate Lava brownies! Blaze makes them all the time!"

"Are they made with literal lava!?" Came a muffled cry from the bathroom, where Shadow quickly emerged, the fur around his mouth slightly burned and an ice pack hung from his teeth.

"How else would you cook Caramel Chocolate Lava Brownies!?" he shouted back, pointing the brownie towards the ebony 'hog somewhat threateningly.

"Hey Silvs," Sonic cut him off, ignoring how the brownie he just dropped had created a burn on the sheet, and that no matter how much he rubbed his hands the sting through his gloves didn't leave. "Try tasting yours real fast."

Silver nodded courtly, as if what he was told wasn't a challenge, before opening his palm and letting the treat drop into his hand.

Where he then cried out in pain and dropped everything, barely managing to save the pan and singular brownie from crashing to the ground. Undeterred, and ignoring Shadow's growl of 'You don't cook with lava!', he took a bite anyway. All without using his hands, mind you. Or, rather, tried to take a bite, as the burnt caramel stuck to his teeth right away and made it nearly impossible to remove the brick of a brownie without tearing it apart.

Cutting his losses with a loud scream of pure agony, the future hog allowed the pan to hit the floor and rushed past Shadow into the bathroom.

Sonic quietly picked up his discarded and hardly at all cooled brownie, or actually brick, and placed it back into the pan, flinching when just the simple pass of the hand felt such strong heat coming from the pan alone. While Shadow helped Silver unstick his teeth from the caramel and run cool water to cool down the literal molten chocolate still trapped inside the 'food', Sonic hurried to stack the pan on a slab of wood and run it towards the kitchen to dump. He hoped the trash cans were strong enough to not melt from the intensity. He was surprised the metal wasn't golden or cherry red.

When the two hedgehogs finally came downstairs, Shadow was leading Silver with a look of bewildered concern before quietly pleading for help. Sonic didn't even need to ask why; he could see Silver on the brink of tears.

"Silvs," He started, standing up to hug his brother while Shadow quietly patted his back. "I know you tried, and heck, those brownies looked really good! And we thank you for trying."

Shadow nodded courtly. "While it's not my favourite thing to be woken up suddenly or surprised," he glared in a 'and you know that' fashion before continuing. "I do appreciate the attempt. Did you… ask for a recipe?"

"No, I just followed w-what sounded right…" Silver sniffled and rubbed at his eyes, not continuing when he saw Shadow and Sonic share a look. He just knew what they were thinking, even without listening in. His throat felt tight with still unshed tears as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"Well," Shadow started, crossing his arms. "It was a start."

Sonic beamed, an idea coming to mind as he bounced on his heels. Silver wiped away the last of his tears as Sonic grabbed him around the waist. "I know!" He cheered, "We could make them together! I'm used to baking with Amy all the time, and Shadow's got so many recipes under his belt I'm surprised he hasn't made anything for us yet, hint hint wink wink."

Shadow pointedly ignored the rib jabbing Sonic was doing to nod at Silver, gesturing to the kitchen. "No harm done, Silver. Let's make your brownies then, alright?"

The ivory hedgehog nodded, a smile slowly breaking out until he was just as happy as Sonic, the blue one still hopping on his heels. "Y-yeah… yeah! I'd like that, thank you both."

"No problem, bro."

"Always, Silver."


End file.
